Babysitting blues
by Midesko
Summary: When Kenny and Devlin are given their first mission; saving an infant Sonorosian. Echo Echo They end up having to care for it. Devlin/Kenny, slight BeVin. Don't like yaoi or adorable fluff? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I thought it was about time to make some Devlin/Kenny with added bonus BeVin. I'm hoping this will get me out of my artists block too... Also, the name is terrible, if you guys have any other names for the fic, I'd love to hear them.

* * *

"Come on dad. _Pleeeaaase_?" Kenny intertwined his fingers and pouted up at his father. The alarm signaling an alien attack just went off and Kenny was eager to fight alongside Devlin without his dad this time. It was only a minor attack by a young Sonorosian, otherwise better known as Echo Echo. Not much was known about the situation, other than the fact that it was under a year of age and its loud wailing was beginning to break machines with its high pitch whine.

"Well, alright Kenny. I'll leave this to you and Devlin. But I'll be in contact with you using the watch's communication channel." The boys cheered for a moment before Ben walked them through the plan; cease it's crying and locate the young aliens parents. Upon hearing this both boys frowned.

"Sounds more like babysitting instead of fighting." Kenny said with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest as he spun the dial of the watch.

"You gotta start out some where Ken." Devlin added in. Out of the two boys, Devlin seemed to be the voice of reason. Of course, he still had his moments where he lost his temper like his father, who was now in a holding cell and being rehabilitated.

"Oh, and if you get a chance, let it hit the watch. It'll activate the DNA sample that's already inside the Omnitrix and let you chose it from then on." Ben smirked as Kenny's eyes widened and he became excited. "And chose a form that wont scare it, remember; it's an infant right now. Probably just scared." Kenny nodded before being picked up by a now transformed Devlin, headed towards the Sonorosian. Ben watched as both boys headed out, feeling a combination of sadness and pride.

"Thought about which hero you're gonna use?" Devlin asked as they neared the area where the infant was said to be.

"I was kinda thinking that I'd just stay me. Nothin' scary about me when I'm human."

" 'Cept when you're hungry or just woke up." The elder boy added in with a snicker, immediately being lightly hit by his passenger.

It didn't take long until they reached the part of the city where the infant was crying. Devlin changed back after placing Kenny safely back on his feet. The infant was wailing loudly while sitting on the ground.

"Hey hey, it's alright. We're not gonna do anything to ya." Devlin spoke softly as he slowly approached the crying child. "C'mere." Picking up the now only sobbing Sonorosian and cradling it.

"Jeez Dev, how'd you do that?" Kenny asked as he was handed the infant. It's cries softened again and he held it close to himself, it was cold out after all and he was worried about it.

"Dunno, just did." The elder boy ignored the way Kenny looked holding the alien to observe the area. Dark, cold and dangerous. "C'mon, we should go back and figure out a plan. This kid needs somethin' to eat and to get warm." Kenny nodded and began following after Devlin. They didn't want to risk transforming and scaring the child. After the damage it did when it was crying, having it start again would be bad. Very bad.

"So what's gonna happen to it?" Kenny asked, holding it even closer if possible in attempts to get it warmer.

"We gotta keep him safe, warm, clean, and fed. Probably have Ben send out messages about him bein' found." While speaking, Devlin shed himself of his hooded jacket, handing it to Kenny. "Wrap him in it."

Kenny nodded and did as he was told. The infant snuggled closer to him and was holding Kenny's shirt tightly in his hands. "Should we give him a name or something?"

"I guess we could just call him Echo Echo for now, till we find his parents anyways. He's not a pet, so he'll need to be watched all the time." Again Devlin was proving that he was the voice of reason between the two. Being abandoned the way he was as a kid he knew what to do in this situation. But he wasn't an infant when he was left behind, and his dad was being rehabilitated so that his thoughts weren't all about killing Ben. Though his thoughts were still almost all about Ben, they weren't about revenge anymore.

After some where around a half an hour walk back home, the boys brought the infant to where Ben was. Kevin's holding cell. Why Ben was there in the first place was a mystery, but they had more important things to do then question it.

"Ah, you got him. And you even got him to sleep too. So what're you planning on doing now boys? It's your first real mission, so you gotta have everything planned out." Ben said, getting an odd sense of deja vu when he saw Kenny cradling the child.

"Not true. Over half the time we were wingin' it." Kevin added in with a smirk, taking notice that Devlin was silent an unable to look at him directly. With what he'd done, he couldn't very well blame him.

"And we barely made it through alive. I'm not gonna put my boys through that. I want them to be smarter then we were when we were teenagers." Devlin couldn't help but smile at his words. It made him feel wanted to hear him say his boys.

"We were thinking of taking care of him, with your help since we can't exactly take care of an infant by ourselves. And while we do, we'd send out messages about him being found so his parents can find him." Devlin said, not looking at his father or speaking to him, but speaking to Ben, who was pretty much his father now anyways.

"And if you can't get a hold of his folks?" Kevin asked, hoping for a reply from him. Unfortunately Devlin just stared off to the side, waiting for Kenny to talk for him.

"We hadn't really thought about that. We could find other Sonorosians to take him in, or we might have'ta keep Echo Echo." Kenny spoke for his best friend, able to tell that just being in the room was hurting him.

"You named him eh? Now you're gonna get attached." Ben leaned down to the boys eye level and smirked. "I guess we could adopt him if no one else can take him." He couldn't help but chuckle at the way the boys looked. Standing close to each other out of their level of comfort with the other. The child wasn't all that big, but in Kenny's arms it seemed kinda big. "You guys look like a married couple with their first kid." He snickered and watched both boys blush. Kevin raised a brow and

"Do not!" Kenny yelled, making the baby stir in its sleep.

"It's getting late, you two should go to bed. And little Echo Echo here needs a place to sleep. We can get him something tomorrow, but for now I want him to sleep with Devlin since Kenny rolls over a lot." Both boys nodded, agreeing with Ben and heading out the door. Devlin felt relief rush over him as he walked away from his dad.

"He's getting better, and trying to talk to you." Kenny glanced over at Devlin when he spoke before going back to watching his feet as to not trip and hurt the small alien.

"Yeah, I guess so... Hey, sorry 'bout your mom..." The brunet smiled and shock his head, handing the infant to Devlin as they entered their bedroom.

"You shouldn't be. It's not your fault. Aunt Gwendolyn told me that she used dad as a kid and that she was only with him because he's a hero."

"But it _is_ my fault. If I hadn't come around then she wouldn't have gotten mad about me stayin' here and they woulnd't of fought." Devlin sat on the edge of his bed, cradling the still sleeping Sonorosian. Guilt tugged heavily in his heart at the memory of Kai leaving.

"Dev, if she wouldn't have let you stay, then I would'a left. I never even saw her that much, kinda like she didn't really care about me, or dad. So really, she was just a woman that gave me to dad." He smiled and sat next to him on his bed, wrapping his arms around the elder while making sure that he didn't disturb the baby.

"Guess she did something good eh?" Kenny blushed at that, and the fact that Devlin was leaning into the hug wasn't helping him calm down.

Feeling tired from the eventful night, both boys drifted to sleep in their own beds. It wasn't until about two hours later that they would be awoken by the infants cries. With neither knowing what to do, Kenny stumbled across the dimly lit room to join Devlin in the bed.

"Hey, what's wrong Echo?" The brunet asked while yawning and taking the alien into his arms. Oddly enough, he started calming down while wedged between both boys. Was that normal for the Sonorosian's species? Looking over to Devlin, Kenny gave him a confused stare before finding it embarrassing to continue and he glanced back down at the baby. In seconds it was sleeping again, and both boys tried to deal with the awkward closeness of the other to fall back asleep.

* * *

When morning finally came around, Kenny's arms felt empty, though his body was being held by two arms. His back was pressed against something warm and soft, and if it wasn't for the initial panicked state for the missing child, he would have been lured right back into sleep. Sitting up and throwing the blanket off of himself, he found no infant, but instead he found Devlin behind him. So that had been what was holding him. His face flushed but he nudged the sleeping elder.

"Devlin, Devlin! Echo Echo is gone!" Without warning, Devlin shot up and stumbled out of bed. With neither knowing what to do, they searched the room before heading off to find Ben.

They checked the lab, Kevin's holding cell, which was surprisingly empty. All the more reason to find Ben. About ten minutes later and still in panic, they found Ben in the kitchen.

"Ben! Echo Echo is missing!"

"And so is Kevin!" Kenny added in. The man turned around, revealing the happy Sonorosian in his arms, drinking from what seemed to be a bottle.

"You two seemed to comfortable to move, so I took him and now he's eating." Ben said with a smirk. He handed the baby to Devlin, bottle and all. Seemingly happy from the person switch, the infant made itself comfortable in his arms and continued drinking.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain where Kevin went." Kenny brought up the missing recooparating villain.

"What, I can't hang out around here?" Came the voice that belonged to none other than Kevin Levin, his feet on the table and his chair propped back on two legs.

"Not with your feet on the table." Ben added in, giving a simple push to him, causing the chair to fall back along with Kevin. The boys ignored the low grumbling and curses to look at Ben, both wanting an answer as to why Kevin wasn't in his cell. "What? He's been good enough and I'm watching him."

The two gave each other a skeptical look before looking back at Ben. Seemed odd that he would just let him out after Kevin had tried to kill him for so long. Grudges don't die over night after all. Do they?

* * *

More time had passed and Devlin and Kenny were sitting on the living room floor with toys from when Kenny was younger. Echo Echo was more focused on the toys than his potential caretakers though. When he suddenly hiccuped, he had sitting next to him, a clone. Another hiccup, another clone.

"This could be bad." Devlin said, picking up the original to pat its back in attempts to rid it of the hiccups. The other cloned infants just played with each other now, some fighting over a specific toy.

"Dad said that if he does this, just make him fall asleep and when he wakes up, they'll all rejoin together."

"Easier said than done Ken, he's not just gonna-" Before he could finish speaking, the baby in his arms gave a calm snore and the other clones followed in suit, all sleeping.

"You were saying?" Kenny gave him a cocky grin and received a light punch in the arm.

"Shut up Kenny." He pouted, cradling the infant to keep him asleep. "He sure does sleep a lo-..." Devlin hushed himself as his father, or what he thought was his father, ran through the room while snickering. His age matched Devlin's at the moment and he had a device in his hand as he hid behind a chair, motioning to the boys to keep silent. A moment later, a ten year old Ben came in panting.

"You are so dead Kevin." Ben gritted his teeth and looked over to Devlin and Kenny for assistance. Both stared at him for a moment with wide eyes before pointing to the chair where Kevin was hiding.

"Ratted out by my own flesh and blood!" Kevin whined as he took off again, Ben chasing behind him quickly.

"Yeah you'd better run Kevin!"

And with that, the boys were alone with a still sleeping infant. Both gawking at each other, hoping the other had an answer.

* * *

Chapter one, done. What's gonna happen with little Echo Echo? Will Kevin stop being a little scamp and stop making trouble for Ben? Probably not, but Ben can hope.

Midesko


	2. Little sisters know

I was kindly reminded by Jessica499499, about Kenny's sister Gwen. Since we don't even know what she looks like or how old she is, I'm gonna make her like four or five. No idea what she would look like though, I just see her as 10 year old!Gwen made younger.

"Okay, care to explain?" Gwendolyn asked, staring down at both now young Ben and Kevin. Her hands delicately resting on her hips as she leaned in closer towards them.

"It's all Kevin's fault." Ben said with a pout, his arms crossed and his stare off to the side. Before Kevin could interject, Gwendolyn decided to sit next to Ben and place her hand on his head, enjoying the slight superiority.

"I didn't ask whose fault it was. I asked what happened."

"No, you said 'care to explain?" Kevin said matter of factly, smirking as Ben tried to keep himself from smiling.

"Maybe you should go back in your cell." The red-head said to him, pulling Ben away from him. "And I'm taking this away your punishment for stealing lab tech and using it. I'll be personally delivering your meals for the next, oh say five days."

"Five days?!" Kevin yelled while grabbing onto the still ten year old boys arm. Gwendolyn merely lightly smacked the raven boys hand and pulled Ben back over to her.

"Maybe more if you don't behave." She added.

"You can't do that! I'm older than you!"

"Not right now you aren't." The woman picked Ben up and placed him at the other side of her, she was about to add something else in but she was interrupted.

"Jeez you guys, woke up Echo Echo. Nice job." Kenny said, holding the whimpering Sonorosian in his arms, his younger sister following behind him, trying to get him to let her carry him.

"C'mon, I won't drop him." Gwen whined as she continued following the brunet boy.

Upon observation, Kevin noticed that his soon wasn't with Kenny. "So where's Devlin?"

"Huh? Oh, Dev is talking to the Galactic Enforcers about finding out whose kid it is." Kenny said, subconsciously bringing the infant closer to himself.

"You look like a mom." Gwendolyn pointed out, trying her hardest to keep her snickers from becoming full out laughter. Kenny just pouted and furrowed his brows, he didn't want to risk waking the child again, not after hearing how loud it could get first hand.

"That's what I told him." Ben said with a smirk.

"Hey, remember when you became a mom Ben?" The raven haired boy grinned, leaving Ben to frown at the memory.

"I remember when you were good."

"Okay well I'm gonna go uh, check up on Devlin..." Kevin began walking away, the tense feeling making him grow uncomfortable. He'd been told about his, well, you _could_ call them his siblings. And Kenny didn't quite understand but he told his dad that he didn't want Big Chill on his Omnitrix, though his powers did seem pretty cool.

"Alright," Gwen spoke up, breaking the awkward silence between the three of them. "Kevin, no playing with gadgets. Ben, watch him more carefully."

"I'm not a child!" The eleven year old sneered at her, getting up to storm off.

"You are right now." She said, watching as Ben followed after him, still a bit upset after what happened. "Those two were _made_ for each other."

* * *

"Y'know Ken, you don't have to carry him around all the time. You could just put him in that crib that your dad got." Devlin had noticed that the brunet was always so reluctant to put the baby down, though he thought it was pretty cute.

"I know, but aunt Gwendolyn said that he should be watched over all the time, make him feel safe an-"

"Come on Kenny! Lemme hold him!" Gwen said, making grabby hands at the infant alien.

"Alright! Jeez. But you gotta sit down and hold him like I tell you to." The elder of the three had to laugh at this. Just three days ago Kenny didn't even know how to hold a baby, and yet now he was showing his little sister how. He really wished he had a camera to record this. Both siblings were seated on the floor, Kenny handing the baby over to Gwen while showing her how to hold his head and body.

Devlin remained standing, resting his palm on Kenny's head while leaning on him lazily. "If you're the mom, does that make me the dad?" Kenny's eyes widened and his tanned face flushed pink.

"What?!"

"You're the mommy and Dev is the daddy! Echo Echo is your baby!" Gwen said while giggling.

"I am not!" He said, raising his voice in embarrassment.

"You're waking my little nephew Kenny!" The girl said while cradling the baby closer to herself as the Sonorosian fidgeted and made small whining noises.

"Then stop calling me a mom!" He said to both, yelping as he was pulled back by Devlin. His head tilted upwards to face the elder boy.

"Chill Ken, I'm just teasing you cause you're cute when ya blush." The brunets blush deepened at this. He wasn't cute! No way! No how! Not cute!

"See? Devy is a good husband!" Gwen smiled before handing the baby back to Kenny, suddenly not interested in holding it, or maybe she wanted to leave the "family" alone.

"No you do it cause you like to pick on me."

"Yeah that too." Devlin smirked and leaned down further, kissing the top of Kenny's forehead. The brunet could only stare up at him with wide eyes and a red face as the elder began walking away to check in with the Galactic Enforcers about Echo Echo. Kenny just pouted down at the baby who was now waking up and smiling at him.

_"What the heck was that all about, and why the hell am I all flustered?!"_

_

* * *

_

Oh Ken, don't deny your feelings! You like him and you know it!

Midesko


	3. You want to talk, so talk

Sitting in his room, Kenny allowed his mind to wander. Things were starting to bug him lately. Like, the way Devlin was acting around him, the way his annoying little sister was teasing him, even his dad was teasing him! He didn't look like a girl!

Hopping off of his bed, he looked at himself in the full body mirror and scanned his body up and down. Short hair, not girlie. No breasts, not girlie. He turned and looked behind at the mirror. Thin waist, skinny upper back, scrawny shoulders.

"I do look like a girl!" He said to himself, turning again to look at his face. Not framed, simple, but... cute... Groaning, he lied back on his bed, his hands over his eyes. Carrying around an infant Echo Echo just made it worse. He refused to be a girl! Maybe he needed to do something to make himself look less girlie. As he sat up, the door opened. He expected Devlin, his father, hell even his little sister, but not Kevin.

"Sup?" Kevin said with a smirk, sitting on the opposite bed, still eleven. "I was lookin' for Devlin, but might as well talk to you." Kenny just blinked and got more comfortable on his own bed.

"Do I look like a girl?" Kenny asked out of the blue, practically ignoring Kevin's words.

"You look a lot like Ben. Not like a girl, but cute in your own way. You hair is just shorter and your skin is a lot tanner." The boy was a bit taken back by the words. Cute in his own way? So he wasn't girlie? "Alright, I asked your question, now you gotta answer mine." Kevin spoke up again.

"Shot."

Kevin took a moment, looking around the room as if thinking of how to address his question. "You like Devlin right?"

"W-what?! I-I do not!"

"Whoa whoa Ken, didn't mean crushin' I meant like you guys are friends." Kevin smirked, though he put his hands up in a defensive manner.

"O- oh, y-yeah we're friends." The brunet rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed by himself.

"So, what kinda stuff does he like?"

"Stuff? Like games, toys, sports?"

"Yeah, that kinda stuff. I'm kinda a crappy dad an I wanna make it up to him. He ignores me like I'm a virus." Though Kevin understood why. After the way he used him and hurt him, he didn't even want to speak to himself.

"He's just not sure you've really changed. Thinks that you're gonna go bad again. But, if you wanna know. His favorite show is the Steel Samurai. Same with the games and toys. Though our favorite sport is soccer, kinda dads fault." Kenny smirked. He and Devlin had a lot of things in common; they had the same favorites and same taste in music, food and even shared the same hate for grandpa Max's cooking. Though pretty much every human and sub-human did.

"Steel Samurai? Psh, so can't take Ishiyama. You're dad and I liked Sumo Slammers. Way cooler." Kevin smirked and stood up, ruffling Kenny's hair before heading for the door. "Thanks squirt."

"Steel Samurai's way better!" Kenny yelled back, smiling at him. Maybe Kevin wasn't so bad, just had a bad past.

-

"You should tell Kenny that you like him." Gwen smiled up at Devlin, who was holding the baby Sonorosian in his arms.

"W-what?!" Echo echo even smiled up at Devlin. "I-I do not like Kenny!"

"Sure you don't. You're never staring at him, never thinkin' about him, and never spacing out while thinking about him." The girl continued to smile, only now it seemed so much more evil than before. "He prob'ly likes you. 'E's always lookin' at you."

"T-that's cause we're friends! Friends can look at each other! I'm looking at you aren't I?"

"Yeah, but you're not givin' me that look." She opened her arms, telling Devlin that she wanted to hold the kid. "The way your daddy looks at mine." Gwen smiled and Devlin placed the child on the floor gently.

"Don't let him get hurt." He said before walking away. He needed to think for awhile.

"He's a Sonor'sn! Can't get hurt really." She said with a pout. "C'mon Echo's, le's go play dress up!" Gwen took his hand and lead him to her room.

-

Devlin sat up on the statue of the infamous Ben 10K, trying to clear his mind of all thought.

"Found you." Came the all too familiar voice of his dad. It was getting dark out and it looks like they finally got him back to normal. "Can we talk?" He asked, taking a seat next to him. Devlin just looked down below, holding his hover-board tightly.

"Look Devlin, I... I know I'm pretty much scum to you and a lot of others, but... I dunno. A lot's changed this year." Kevin looked out at the setting sun, not sure of what to say to make things better. "I talked to Kenny. He's a good kid, like Ben was at that age. Nice, trustin', still stubborn though." Devlin just kept his blue eyes on the ground below him. His heart was hurting and the sound of his fathers voice only added to the pain. He'd been hit, locked out at night, starved. No way he could just let go of that. Shaking his head once, he hopped on his board and headed for home.

"Devlin!..." Kevin sighed and watched his kid leave, crying as he flew away on his board. Shit, he was the worst guy on the planet.

The raven haired child wiped his tears on his jacket as he fled from his father. No, Kevin wasn't his dad, Ben was. Kevin was a crook, a jerk. As soon as he stepped inside he placed his board down and headed for his room, for Kenny. Inside was the brunet as expected, flipping through some old comics. Green eyes met with blue eyes and the younger immediately got up to his feet.

"What happened Devlin?" He asked, rushing over to him. Devlin just leaned against him, hiding his face in the crook of the youngers neck. Kenny knew this type of hug, he was upset about something. Probably Kevin. "It's alright Dev, you live here with me. I'm not gonna let anybody try an take you."

Kenny knew that Kevin had changed, he knew that he wasn't a bad guy anymore. But after what he did to Devlin, it would take a lot of time before Devlin could even be in the same room with him. Sighing, Devlin placed his arms around the brunets body and held him there. "Thanks Ken."

Nightfall came and the baby Sonorosian was back in the room with the two boys. Of course, he needed to have a few pink frilly things removed from him and make-up too. Why did a kid have make-up in her room anyways?

"Hey Ken?..." Devlin shifted in the darkness, wondering if the other was awake.

"Hn?" Without a word, Devlin moved from his bed and retreated to the youngers. Kenny's back was against his chest, the infant in his arms.

"I can... Sleep in your bed right?" The younger nodded, too flustered to say anything, so he played it off like he was half asleep. Devlin smiled and shyly placed his arms around Kenny, bringing him as close as he could. To him, it just felt like Kenny belonged there. Okay, maybe Gwen was right. But didn't she say that Kenny liked him? Maybe he'd test it out tomorrow, right now he was warm and comfortable, slipping into a pleasant sleep.

-

Some fluff, one on one talks, and a side dash of angst! Fun for all!

Midesko


	4. Decisions

Devlin was woken by the faint sound of sobbing. The young Sonorosian had awaken from it's sleep, crying silently. It's cries were soft, small hiccups and whines, too silent to wake the sleeping rock, Kenny. He could sleep through almost anything.

"Hey hey, what's with the tears?" The elder boy managed to sit up, pulling the alien from the arms of the brunet to comfort him. "Miss your mom? Can't say I relate to that." After what Devlin had been through in his short eleven years, he didn't miss what he used to have. His mother had abandoned him and his father was never around. He'd always been alone, but then Kenny's family took him in. Which was why Devlin was afraid to tell Kenny or anyone else about this awkward crush. How could you have a crush on your brother? True, he was adopted, but it was still some form of incest. Right?

This was his family. He couldn't be with Kenny even if Kenny wanted him back. Which, according to Gwen, he did.

Devlin sighed and made his way out of bed, the alien still in his arms. He needed to talk to Ben. And Ben was usually up at all hours of the day in the lab or patrolling around the city. So he headed to the control room.

Inside, Ben was standing and looking over a few screens, occasionally typing things. Ben seemed to notice him after a moment, smiling down at him and ruffling his hair.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked.

"Echo Echo woke me, so I thought I'd walk around and let him fall back asleep. And... I needed to talk to you." His blue eyes drifted down to the infant in his arms, sleeping soundly while moving closer to get more heat.

"Oh? Well, what's on your mind?" Ben pulled out a seat for Devlin, seating himself in another across from him. The boy fidgeted in his seat, trying to let his nervousness pass to speak clearly.

"If two people aren't blood-related but are in the same family, can they like each other?"

"I don't see why not. Besides, Ken likes you too." Ben smirked, already knowing that Devlin had been referring to himself. "He goes on and on about how cool Devlin is, what Devlin did on his hover board, how he took some bad guy down." Devlin's pale skin gained a pink tint, looking away from his adoptive father to stare down at the baby.

"Hey, quit teasing my kid." Kevin said as he pushed himself off of the wall that he'd been leaning on for quite some time now. Devlin was surprised by his presence, only giving him a glance before looking away. "And yeah, Kenny does like Devlin. I talked to him earlier today. He was pretty obvious about it." This seemed to bother Devlin. Why did he talk to Kenny? Just what did he want from him? After eleven years of his father, he knew that he was up to something.

"You leave Ken alone! Don't you even think about using him!" He yelled as he stood from his seat, running out of the room with the crying infant. Kevin sighed and leaned back against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor.

"What am I doin' wrong? I didn't do anything!"

"You abused him and neglected him for eleven years, Kevin. It's gonna take a long time to make that up to him. He's just scared that you'll do something to Kenny. And Kenny is the person he's closest to, so he's going to be very protective over him." Ben said as he stood up, heading over to the slump of an ex-con and sitting down in front of him on the floor. "Just give him time, try to show him that you've changed. So I don't recommend telling him if you talk to Kenny. He thinks that you're going to hurt Ken, he doesn't want him going through what he went through."

"So exactly what am I supposed to do?" Kevin sneered at him, frustrated. He'd been trying like crazy to make it up to the kid, but nothing was working.

"Well, Kenny and I trust you. After what happened we've forgiven you, it's just gonna take a bit longer for Devlin. Kenny will get him to come around though, so don't worry too much about it, just try and think of ways you can get his attention." He smiled across at him reassuringly.

"Yeah, I guess I could keep trying." Kevin smiled back weakly at Ben.

Devlin ran, using his XLR8 powers to rush back to his room, back to Kenny. The cries of the baby woke the brunet, immediately sitting up and looking around the darkened room for the baby. His green eyes settled on the dark figure that was Devlin, stumbling to get to his feet to approach him.

"Dev, what's goin' on?" He asked, voice tired from a clear lack of sleep. Devlin just passed the infant over to him before pulling the Xenomorph into his arms, softly shaking. Of course, Kenny was blushing like mad, keeping the baby in his grasp as it started to calm down.

"Did you really talk to him, Ken?" The hurt was obvious in his voice, arms desperate to keep the smaller in his arms and pressed against him.

"Him?" It took Kenny a moment to realize just who Devlin meant. "Devlin, h-he's not bad anymore. Dad would've kicked his butt back into great-grandpa's containment unit if he was still evil. He's good now, and he's trying to show you that. Just, give him a chance."

"He's had chances! All throughout my life! Why should I give him another chance to hurt me?! You're all I have Ken..." His voice grew soft, his face nuzzling into the crook of the brunet's neck. "He only thinks about revenge. About hurting Be- dad... Trust me Kenny, he hasn't changed, and he'll hurt you to get to dad. I don't want you to get hurt... You mean too much to me... You're all I have left..." The elder was now silently sobbing, his body shaking and his arms holding Kenny tighter.

"You aren't gonna lose me. We took him down last time, and if he ever tries anything then we can do it again." Kenny said with confidence, giving his adopted brother a tighter embrace before loosening it.

"Alright, but the first suspicious thing, and I mean the very first, you tell me or dad." He mumbled softly, hiding in the crook of Kenny's neck.

"I promise." The brunet smiled at him, allowing Devlin to somber up and release him, both standing and staring at each other awkwardly for a moment. "S-so we should probably get back to bed."

"Y-yeah, don't want Echo Echo to be all cranky when we get up." Devlin agreed, backing away from Kenny to head to the bed they'd been sharing lately, pulling up the covers and backing into the wall to leave room for the smaller. The young hero nodded, urging himself to kill the heated feeling on his face and get under the covers. Between them laid the Sonorosian, the adopted brothers looking down at him as he seemed to smirk and get comfortable in his space. It was almost odd how they'd gotten so used to him being there, things would really be different once they found him a home. Then things would gradually return to normal, and they would have no reason to sleep in the same bed or be so close anymore.

The alien child rolled around a bit, both adoptive parents watching him. They didn't want him to go. They'd gone and done what they knew they shouldn't have; they got attatched to him.

"Think we'll find him a home?" Kenny voiced his thoughts, wondering if Devlin had the same on his mind.

"Dunno, Ken..." The elder sighed inwardly and pulled the covers over his shoulder, making sure to leave room for the infants head to stick out. "But... I hope not..."

Smiling back at the elder, Kenny scooted closer, lightly drapping his arm over the baby. He didn't want the baby to be taken away to some family he knew nothing about. Why couldn't he just stay with them? After all, they did take in Devlin. So why not take in the infant too?

In the lab, Kevin continued to mope in his spot on the floor. Ben had left and gone to bed, trusting Kevin to do the same without hurting anyone. He sighed and leaned his head back, staring up at the darkness of the room. He didn't know what to do. He'd been so terrible to his only child and now he resented it. Even if Kenny and Ben trusted him, hell even the Gwen's did too, it didn't mean that Devlin ever would again. And why would he? Kevin had hurt him in several different ways, he hated the way his son looked at him. But he hated it more when his son _wouldn't_ look at him. In his blue eyes he saw the hurt and discomfort, the way he would stand a little closer to Kenny, ready to attack his own father if he dared to get even an inch closer.

Kevin idly wondered if he would have acted the same around Ben if he'd taken the kid up on his offer to be a part of his family when they were just kids. But if he had, then maybe Devlin wouldn't have been born. Kevin didn't remember the woman much, it was just a one night thing and yet it gave him the only thing he now wanted to protect. A family.

Devlin had worked so hard to free him from the Null Void, and Kevin hurt him for being wise by telling him to go. If he had left then... Well, Devlin wouldn't hate him, he wouldn't be so eager to get away from him. But then he wouldn't be the same Kevin he was now. He didn't want to take Devlin from the home he had now. So he decided what he needed to do.

He got up from the floor, and left.

-

Have some angst! :D No really, you keep it! D: I feel all sad now... I need to update other stuff...

Midesko


	5. A missing person

Morning rolled around after what seemed like an eternity later, Devlin and Kenny being awoken by Ben. He'd abruptly bolted into the room, looking around frantically for something. Upon seeing Devlin and Kenny still in their room, he was a bit more at ease, but worry still darkened his eyes.

"What's wrong, dad?" Kenny asked as he sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep." Ben said before exiting the room in a hurry.

This made Devlin and Kenny exchange contemplative glances; just what was on Ben's mind?

Ben was searching the entire area for any sign of the runaway mutant. Why would Kevin leave like that? Ben was certain he'd changed for the better. But now...

The lab was the last place Ben had seen Kevin, so he went back there, with his cousin by his side. Both searched in the room, Gwendolyn picking up his mana over the room to track him. Ben spotted a small scrap of paper, out of place on a desk.

Ben picked it up and read it to himself: "_Ben, sorry to just up and leave. I wont kill anyone. Not unless they have it coming to them. I can't stay here with Devlin in constant fear of me... Maybe I'd be better off in the Null Void again. See you later, or maybe not... Kevin._"

Ben gripped the paper tightly, watching it crumple in his grasp. He just left! And he didn't even have the guts to say it to his face!

"He just... left." The brunet said suddenly, Gwendolyn giving him a pitiful look.

"Then we'll have to get him back, right? Technically, he's not allowed to leave. He's on a strict patrol, after all. And you're his patrol officer." She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder, offering all her encouragement to her cousin.

"Let's go find him while I have his mana traced."

Ben nodded and followed after her.

Kenny and Devlin got up and headed to the kitchen with Echo Echo. He was currently still sleeping while tucked in Kenny's tanned arms, snuggling into the warmth his body offered. The green eyed boy was worried about his father and what had him so distressed. Devlin was upset too; Ben was his adoptive father after all, and when Kenny was upset, Devlin was upset.

In the kitchen Kenny's great-grandfather Max was currently making them breakfast, if it could be called that anyways. He put the green and yellow slop onto two plates for the boys and set them on the table before getting the infant his own food. Devlin and Kenny envied the baby for getting normal food.

So they ate in silence. Actually, they poked at the slop on their plates rather than eating it. Max sat and fed the infant, looking at both silent boys, knowing what was on their minds.

"Kevin's left. That's why Ben is worried right now." He started, gaining both boys attention immediately. "He has changed, and that's why he left."

"He's probably going to get some weapon or something to kill us all." Devlin said grimly, now glaring at his plate, giving the food harsh stabs.

"Devlin... I talked to him. He has changed." Kenny spoke up, giving Devlin a saddened look. If his father was this upset about Kevin leaving, then he was almost positive why. And it wasn't because people still expected Kevin to be a killer.

"He hasn't changed! He's just waiting for a good opportunity!"

"Dad trusts him! You should too!" Both stood up and glared at each other.

"After what he did to me?!"

"He's trying to make up for that! Why else do you think he left like that?! Because you hate him! He gave up on winning you over, Devlin. And him leaving really hurts dad. Dad believes in second chances, you should too." And with that, Kenny took the infant from his great grandfather and exited the room in a hurry, keeping himself from crying in front of Devlin.

"I'm not telling you that you have to forgive him, I'm just saying that you should." Max said calmly, getting up to clean the table.

Devlin looked to the side, angry at himself, at his father, at everything. But mostly himself for making Kenny cry, for making Ben worry.

He made his way out of the room to find Kenny. After everything that he'd been through in his life, the only thing that he could count on always being there was Kenny. He was the most important person in his life and he couldn't just let himself treat him that way. Maybe he.. Maybe he should give his father another chance. If everyone else did, then he could try too. If only for Kenny.

Knowing the smaller all too well, Devlin found him in their room. He opened the door and let it shut behind him. Kenny wasn't facing the door, he was sitting with the sniffling infant in his lap, back towards Devlin.

"Ken..." Devlin took a breath. "I'm sorry. I know you guys trust him but.. It's kinda hard for me to do the same, y'know... I've been through a lot. And I don't wanna give him a chance to hurt you."

Kenny said nothing. So Devlin stepped closer.

"C'mon, Ken. Say something..."

"...You don't have to trust him... But you shouldn't just treat him badly." He finally spoke up, his voice tired. "If you treat him the same way he treated you... Then you might... I don't want you to become what he used to be."

By now, the infant had stopped crying, but there was still sniffling from someone else. Kenny was fighting back the need to cry. Ever the hero he was, he couldn't allow himself to look weak. It had something to do with his pride or something.

Devlin sat beside him and acted on impulse from there. The brunet was pulled close, careful of the infant between them. Kenny sniffled again and Devlin held him closer, nuzzling into his neck.

"I'm not gonna be anything like him, Ken. He made his mistakes. And now, I'm making my choices. I... I just wanna stay with you guys... I don't wanna be bad. I wanna be a hero and help you and Ben save the day. I wanna stay here with you." Pale fingers moved to cup Kenny's face, kissing his cheek. He wasn't quite bold enough to give him a full kiss and admit his feelings for the brunet just yet.

Although, Kenny wasn't as timid.

When Devlin rested his forehead against Kenny's, the smaller took the chance to move his lips to connect with the elder boys. Devlin's blue eyes widened at the display of boldness from the Tennyson. Kenny pulled away, completely red faced.

"S-sorry. I-I just..." Kenny wanted to find an excuse for himself.

Devlin didn't hear his words, he just pulled the smaller into another kiss. Both slowly stared kissing each other. Of course, when they wanted to get closer, the baby reminded them if it's presence. It squirmed and made a screech noise that made both boys pull apart quickly.

They looked at each other for a moment before the blush set in, making them look away in embarrassment. The baby shifted in Kenny's arms and made another squeak. Then another. And another.

He had the hiccups.

"Do we just let him hiccup?" Kenny looked to Devlin for an answer, to which he was given a shrug. Devlin may have been ten kinds of alien but he wasn't a Sonorosian. So he had no idea what to do for infant hiccups. "Maybe we should ask great grandpa Max?"

"Yeah." Devlin got up, picking up the baby and taking him from Kenny so he could stand. Both headed into the hallway. "And uh... Then we can look for my father?"

Kenny smiled. "Yeah."

-

Midesko


End file.
